


And Then He Broke Appart

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jason tries to sympathise with Tim, things do not go very well. </p>
<p>To be honest he’s not sure what he was expecting. He had beaten the crap out of Tim many times and he wasn’t expecting him to even listen to what he was saying and just run. So when he hears about Tim’s Dad his heart sinks, he freezes and he feels completely useless. Most of all he feels completely disappointed in himself for all the times he hurt Tim since he first met him and all the times he had been planning to hurt him even before then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then He Broke Appart

\---

The first time Jason tries to sympathise with Tim, things do not go very well. 

To be honest he’s not sure what he was expecting. He had beaten the crap out of Tim many times and he wasn’t expecting him to even listen to what he was saying and just run. So when he hears about Tim’s Dad his heart sinks, he freezes and he feels completely useless. Most of all he feels completely disappointed in himself for all the times he hurt Tim since he first met him and all the times he had been planning to hurt him even before then. 

Human interaction isn’t really for him, he struggles through conversations and he’s pretty sure that he should blame his child hood for this. Because, come on, it’s not like Crime Alley is the best place to socialise with the groups of ever changing and mismatched people that came and went. 

So he tried to talk to Tim. He can relate to the kid. He was so hurt and so lost when he found out Bruce had moved on, sort of. It hurt. So he goes to look for Tim. It’s not like he was going to ask him too be his Robin again, he just wanted to show the kid he was human. 

Talking to Tim, actually talking scares him and makes him feel nervous like he never has before. 

He approaches Tim when he’s on patrol; he just stands and starts speaking. He’s not even really sure what he’s trying to say, but it can’t have helped, because the next thing he knows he’s pinned to the rooftop with Tim straddling his waist. Tim doesn’t listen to what Jason says. He doesn’t believe him when he says he’s sorry and he knows what he’s going through. 

He gets it, okay?

He’s spent years planning how to kill Tim and he’s beaten the crap out of him so many timed its only fair. Jason lets Tim land a few hits before he defends himself. 

Tim breaks apart after that and Jason just holds him. 

\---


End file.
